Pajsciri Kingdom
The kingdom of Pajsciri occupies the western edge of the Confederacy, along the Silk Coast. At one point it was composed wholly of Free Goblinoids- who were very good at survival but basically had no real direction as a nation- but things began to change as they struggled to develop their own cultural identity. Suffice to say, this was problematic at the best of times, and catastrophic at the worst. The Pajscruscans as a people have been plagued by hardships since before their kingdom was founded. Attacks made by angry neighbors who blamed them for the actions of their forebears, movements by Heretical cults to drag them into damnation, a dozen civil wars, attempting to integrate conquered peoples into their burgeoning society; an entire generation of Orcs died out before Pajsciri got the hang of the whole 'civilization' thing. There are very few proper Goblinoids left in Pajsciri now- a significant number of Half-Orcs certainly, and other races, but most of the pureblood Goblinoids are gone. This has made life for the Pajscruscans much easier. Without the stigma attached to their forebears, and with increasing populations of non-Goblinoids, the kingdom has a great deal more opportunity to bring in foreign knowledge, culture, and trade. Having languished for centuries under the reign of the purebloods- who meant well but really had no idea what they were doing- the Pajscruscans have become sponges for foreign cultural bits that they find fascinating. Fashions from the Ryengan Empire are all the rage, weapons technologies from the Jehmarrahj Emirates are highly prized, tattooing rituals practiced by the Centauri are becoming increasingly common, and the most popular television programs always come from Paradise City. While the kingdom's neighbors no doubt wish that the Pajscruscans would adopt more traits from them rather than people separated by continents and planets, the fact that the Pajsciri are no longer a threat but rather an eager ally is worth their peculiar and often confusing mish-mash of new social customs. The primary contribution the Pajsciri nation makes to the Confederacy is naval support and various oceanic goods- kelps, seaweeds, seafoods, things along those lines. Being along the Silk Coast also gives the Pajscruscans access to a rare breed of giant, semi-sapient arachnid-like creatures which live in the roots of enormous dead trees; the beasts are not only easily tamed and commonly kept as pets, but with proper treatment and care they produce huge quantities of high quality silk which is quite profitable on the markets. This allows the kingdom to contribute quite a bit to the Confederacy, along with all the foreign goods they crave. The ruler of Pajsciri is King Abazel Jisetchi, one of the last surviving purebloods. Abazel is unique from the monarchs in that he has no nobles to support his reign, nor heirs to take over when he passes- in fact, it is noted that he barely even rules anymore. Almost all functions of government have, over the years, b een moved from the King's domain to a series of military and civilian councils, tribunals, and courts. This slow motion from monarchy to democracy has freed up much of Abazel's time to pursue other concerns- namely his faith. Abazel is a devout Universalian of the Monastic Order, and prefers to spend most of his time in meditation, prayer, or martial practices. It is only in times of crisis that he must take the reins over affairs of State, and even those instances are slowly but surely decreasing as he instructs council members and generals how to do that in his stead. He has stated on several occasions in public that he does not understand the direction his homeland has taken, but he sees that it is a good one, because his people are prospering and happy, and that this means he has succeeded in his life mission. All that remains is to finish what little he has left to do and he may die a happy old man. Pajsciri's territory includes the entirety of the Silk Coast and part of the Jinco Marshes. This covers a fairly large amount of territory- almost twice that of Ganswiege- but there are only around a hundred and six towns in total. Primary ethnic groupings: Mixed. Estimation of Population: 2.5 million. Racial Census: 40% Half-Orcs, 13% Humans, 12% Kemono, 8% Dwarves, 8% Halflings, 7% Draconids, 12% Other. Primary Language: Mandarin. Secondary Languages: French, Aquan, Luyha. The Jade Confederacy Back to Main Page